Que soy para ti
by Altair Cepheus
Summary: Helga está cansada de ver en lo que se ha convertido la convivencia con su amor, por lo que decide por fin ser clara con esa persona. ¿Que le depara su acción?


Hey Arnold, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Craig Bartlett.

* * *

Ya estaba harta de todo lo que estaba pasando, desde que había entrado al bachillerato su forma de ser cambio, ya no tenía por qué mostrar esa mascara de maldad a los demás.

Después del viaje a San Lorenzo, todos los del salón del quinto grado habían creado un gran vínculo que le permitió superar sus tristezas, pero fue por sobre todo el beso que le dio a su amado, el que logro romper por completo esa barrera.

Pensó que todo iría para bien, que después de ese viaje, por fin su sueño se haría realidad, el ser la novia oficia de ese tonto cabeza de balón, pero no, él quería pasar algo de tiempo con sus padres, digo, no lo culpaba por eso, cualquiera que no haya podido convivir con sus progenitores querría recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

Pero eso no fue lo que le molesto, tampoco el que se marchara por cuatro años, pues termino la primaria y la secundaria en ese país.

Si no el hecho de que al volver para iniciar el bachillerato actuara como si las cosas no hubieran sucedido, ¡ni por que habían mantenido contacto a través de cartas!

El actuaba como cuando tenía nueve años, queriendo ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitara, queriendo ser la voz de la razón de todos, pero cuando simplemente ella se acercaba para aclarar su situación, siempre buscaba la forma de evadirla, desde el típico "tengo prisa, en otro momento será Helga" hasta los "Perdona, pero Gerald quiere que lo acompañe".

Dejó pasar las cosas porque en realidad, aunque quería aclararlo, no sabía que decir, pues le seguía dando algo de pena.

Pero eso cambio en ese último año que estaban cursando, donde ella de dio cuenta que simplemente él comenzó a llamar la atención de varias chicas de la escuela y no era para menos, pues creció y se convirtió en un apuesto chico, con esa cabellera rubia, esos ojos verde esmeralda y esa caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba.

En ese tiempo seguían llevándose bien todos los que pertenecieron a la clase del señor Simons, pero sabías que entre tú y él el vínculo seguía intacto, él sabía que podía contar contigo para cualquier cosa así como tú podrías contar con él, pero entre ustedes dos habían hecho un pacto silencioso para no hablar del pasado.

Mas sin embargo algo comenzó a cambiar en ti de poco a poco, ya no solo querías que te viera como una amiga, si no como lo que eras, una muchacha que sin importar los años, seguía enamorada de él, que seguía creando poesía en su nombre, aunque has de confesar que los altares quedaron perdidos hace mucho tiempo.

Querías que simplemente te viera a ti, que solo sus pensamientos corrieran entorno a tu persona, así como sucedía contigo.

Así que a mitad del año escolar comenzaste a coquetearle, fuiste desde lo más sutil, regalándole pequeñas sonrisas discretas que te contestaba, hasta llegar a acariciarle cada que sus manos se encontraban.

La verdad es que ese plan había sido idea de tu mejor amiga Phoebe, porque si por ti hubiera sido, terminarías diciéndole todo como en Industrias Futuro, pero era mejor que lo trataras de conquistar por si en el camino te daba cuenta que, si no te veía como querías, lo dejaras por la paz.

Pero no, él te dabas motivos para seguir, no solo porque contestaba a tus sonrisas, si no porque también aprovechaba los momentos no solo para que pudieran pasear los dos solos, si no también para tener algún tipo de contacto, por mínimo que fuera.

Todo lo que sucedía se lo contabas a Phoebe, por que no sabías que pensar y ella siendo la novia de su mejor amigo podía conseguirte información sin levantar sospechas, pero ni siquiera con su novio eras claro, solo le contabas que contigo te sentías cómodo, que podías ser tu mismo y que no querías que eso cambiara.

Pero a ti se te estaba acabando la paciencia y creías que a Phoebe también, porque ambas habíamos decidido que debías de ampliar tu círculo de amigos, tenías que tratar de conocer a mas chicos, no vas a negar que te resististe un poco a la idea, pues todavía mantenías la pequeña esperanza que se decidiera a hablar, pero al final ella pudo convencerte.

Así que comenzaste a interactuar con más personas, con más chicos, no negaras que encontraste a varios atractivos y a punto estuviste de salir con alguno que otro, pero nunca entendías como es que al final él lograba que eso no sucediera.

Cuando alguno de ellos estaba por pedirte salir, él siempre interrumpía por alguna cosa tonta y luego se les quedaba viendo los ojos a esos chicos que estaban contigo, pero su mirada parecía demasiado dura y ellos terminaban huyendo del lugar.

Al principio creías que era tu imaginación, pero después del tercer intento, le pediste a Phoebe que observara de lejos, lo malo es que no pudo quitarse de encima a su novio y el término por ver esa escena.

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la actitud de Arnold, pero después de que tú amiga te confirmara las sospechas y de que Gerald le comentara, ni siquiera tu tormento sabia porque lo hacía, el enojo comenzó a invadirte.

No podías creer que quisiera espantar a tus pretendientes así no mas porque si…mmm… aunque si lo pensamos mejor, se podría decir que esto era una ironía, ya que de pequeña hacías lo mismo, aunque la mayoría de las citas que le arruinaste fue lo mejor, porque si no, lo hubieran dañado mucho… pero bueno la cosa es que te seguía molestando.

Con que derecho se creía el que podía simplemente arruinar tus esfuerzos por tratar de seguir adelante, era muy egoísta y no lo ibas a permitir.

Así que ahora nos encontramos en el parque que se situaba a unas cuadras de su casa, pues no hace mucho le habías hablado para que dieran un paseo, lo que el muy contento te dijo que estaba bien.

Mientras esperabas en una de las bancas con las que contaba el parque, comenzaste a planear como y lo que le dirías, pues algo tenias en claro, no podías prolongar más las cosas, estaban a punto de terminar el bachillerato y tu ya querías dejar zanjado el tema, no solo porque estabas enojada, si no por que muy pronto te mudarías a otra ciudad para poder estudiar la universidad, pues querías cumplir tu mas grande sueño, el ser escritora y sabias que si no se aclaraban las cosas, este tema quedaría como un "hubiera" que te hundiría en una constante depresión de solo recordarlo.

Mientras seguías pensando, a lo lejos se comenzaba a divisar la figura de la persona que esperabas, él iba con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de mangas larga color blanco, aunque en su cabeza ya no llevaba el pequeño gorro que fue regalo de sus padres, su cabello lo peinaba hacia atrás, dándole un toque muy peculiar.

Se comenzó acercar a ti y tu simplemente te quedaste contemplándolo, pues querías mantener el recuerdo por si cualquier cosa.

Cuando llego junto a ti, se sentó en el lugar vacio al lado tuyo y ambos se quedaron en un silencio un poco incomodo, pues el sospechaba de lo que querías hablar.

El silencio se siguió prolongando hasta que arto de la situación comenzó hablar.

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?- te pregunto mientras se paraba y te extendía la mano para ayudarte hacer lo mismo.

Tú no le contestaste y simplemente dejaste que te guiara con el heladero, dejaste que comprara los helados, para él de vainilla y para ti de chocolate.

Después de eso, comenzaron a caminar por el parque, pero el silencio seguía reinando entre los dos.

Ya harta de todo este teatrito que se había formado decidiste por fin abrir la boca.

-Arnold- comenzaste- en realidad te llame porque quería… no, mejor dicho, necesito hablar contigo de todo lo que nos ha pasado en este último tiempo- te detuviste un momento para poder verlo a los ojos y en ellos viste el miedo que se reflejaba en su cara, pues temía que ese momento llegara, mas no dejaste que eso te amedrentara- ¿Sabes? La verdad es que no se qué está pasando, tu y yo estamos consientes de que entre nosotros hay algo, no solo por lo que nos ha unido desde que somos niños, si no por todas nuestras muestras de aprecio, porque de algo estoy segura y no me lo vas a poder negar y eso es que yo no te soy indiferente- seguiste explicando y entre mas hablabas el enojo se iba reflejando en tus palabras cada vez mas- mas sin embargo no te entiendo, no entiendo porque aunque respondías a mis pequeños coqueteos, no hacías nada para demostrarme que querías dar un paso más adelante, porque me dejabas ilusionarme, esperando el momento en que llegaras a mí y me confesaras que habías comenzado a verme como te veo a ti, porque es la verdad, desde lo de San Lorenzo no he podido dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no te hubieras marchado esos cuatro años, si nuestra relación hubiera cambiado, si por fin mis sentimientos serian correspondidos como esperaba, pero no, tuve que esperar cuatro años, cuatro dolorosos y largos años para que al final tu no quisieras hablar de ello, haciendo todo lo que estuviera en tu mano para evitar este tema y yo como tonta decidí darte el espacio, porque pensé que en realidad no sabias como abordarlo.- te detuviste un momento, no solo porque necesitabas respirar, si no también por que tenias que poner en orden todo lo que seguía.

Mientras tanto lo viste, él tenía la cabeza agachada, escuchando todo lo que le estabas diciendo, sin importar que, no contestaba, no hacia algún gento que te diera a entender lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, simplemente miraba al suelo, como si fuera la cosa mas entretenida en esos momentos.

Cuando comencé a coquetear contigo pensé que resultaría bien, pero no fue así, hasta Phoebe se arto de ver tu comportamiento, porque si, ella me ayudo en ese loco plan y no me reprocho nada.- le aclaraste cuando alzo la vista para verte con extrañeza- ya me había hartado de ese juego del gato y el ratón en que termino convirtiéndose nuestra relación, así que preferí dejarlo por la paz y comenzar a hablar con más chicos, trate de convivir con ellos, ¡Pero tenias que llegar tu a arruinar lo poco que estaba logrando!- terminaste gritándole, ya no aguantabas el enojo, la frustración y el dolor que te causaba todo ello.

-¿Por qué simplemente no dejaste que siguiera con mi vida en paz? ¿Por qué tenias que meterte en mi relación con otros chicos? ¡¿Es que acaso no te basta con ver como estoy sufriendo al ver como juegas conmigo que todavía quieres ver que me quede sola, que no pueda encontrar a alguien quien en realidad me aprecie?!- ya no podías aguantar más, las lagrimas que con tanto esfuerzo tratas de detener luchan por salir de tus ojos y sabes que vas perdiendo la lucha contra ellas.

- solo quiero que me conteste con sinceridad ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Qué es lo que represento en tu vida?, porque de algo puedo estar segura, para mi eres el ser que ilumina mi vida, eres el camino que sigo día a día para poder llegar a ser una mejor persona, fuiste en su momento el salvavidas que necesitaba en mis momentos de desesperación, en esos duros momentos que sufrí por la falta de atención que tenía mi familia conmigo, fuiste y eres el alivio de mi soledad.- terminaste por decir, mientras sentías como las lagrimas salían de tus ojos y comenzaban a mojarte las mejillas, pero eso no impidió que levantaras la mirada hacia él.

Lo que viste no te gusto, en su mirada había asombro y muy en el fondo, el miedo lo invadía por completo, aunque tu sabias que eso podría suceder, no evito que doliera, sabias que no ibas a obtener la respuesta que buscabas, pero eso no disminuía la decepción, la cual creció al ver como esa persona parada frente a ti volvía agachar la cabeza y la movía al lado contrario de donde tu mirabas.

Ya no pudiste más, pero de todos modos tu boca siguió hablando.

-Sabes, si no quieres decirlo, está bien- le dijiste mientras le dabas la espalda- solo quería que lo supieras, para que así pudiera enterrar este tema para siempre, para que pueda ver adelante sin que me cause algún remordimiento en un futuro- seguiste mientras tu voz se cortaba por el llanto, pues no sabias si podías aguantar por mucho tiempo.- Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí y también quiero desearte que te vaya bien en tu camino, porque en el mío mas seguro ya no estarás.- y después de terminar, comenzaste a caminar y no volteaste a verlo, porque sabias que si lo hacías no podrías olvidarlo.

Lo que tú no te diste cuenta por darle la espalda es que él levanto la cabeza y en su rostro se comenzó a dibujar el horror y el miedo que sintió por esas últimas palabras, así que no lo pensó dos veces y después de que tu diste el segundo paso, te tomo de la mano y te pego a su pecho para después besarte en los labios sin que tu lo esperaras.

Tú tenías los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión, solamente captabas el calor de sus labios y las manos de él, una en tu espalda baja que hacia que tu cuerpo se pegara más al suyo y la otra detrás de tu nuca, la cual evitaba que pudieras alejarte de él.

No podías creer que estuviera haciendo eso, no después de lo que no hace mucho habías dicho, pero el tenerlo tan cerca, el volver a sentir sus labios junto a los tuyos, logro simplemente hechizarte, y sin que tu pudieras evitarlo, le comenzaste a corresponder el beso, el cual duro algo, pero tu amiga conciencia regreso, para sacarte de ese hermoso sueño. Así que sin más conseguiste la suficiente fuerza para separar sus rostros y trataste de hacer lo mismo con sus cuerpos, pero él era más fuerte que tu y no te soltaba de su abrazo.

-¡Suéltame tonto cabeza de balón!- le gritaste mientras comenzaste a golpearlo en el pecho, pero él lo único que hacía era reafirmar su agarre.- Deja de jugar conmigo.

-Yo no estoy jugando con nadie- escuchaste que te hablo- no podría jugar con alguien como tu.- siguió hablando mientras recargaba su barbilla en tu cabeza, logrando que te calmaras y dejaras de forcejear, pero eso no logro que separara sus brazos de ti.

-Sé que he hecho mal en no contestarte, se que te he lastimado y quiero pedirte perdón, pero la verdad es que no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo comportarme, tenía miedo, esa es la verdad, tenía miedo de todo lo que había estado sintiendo por ti, me aterraba la idea de que si te viera mas allá de mi amiga me dejaras, te quería siempre a mi lado y tu no me ponías las cosas fáciles, pues cuando necesite de alguien, nunca he sabido como lo haces, pero siempre estas para mi, siempre sabes que decirme, como consolarme, cuando estaba en San Lorenzo no había día en que no pensara en ti, y esperaba con ansias tus cartas, esas donde me dedicaste esos hermosos poemas, todas las he guardado y son mi más grande tesoro.- te contaba mientras acariciaba tu cabello.

- Cuando supe que regresaríamos, me alegre más de lo que quería exteriorizar, y cuando por fin te vi, me sorprendió, habías cambiado por completo, eras más hermosa de lo que recordaba, vi como te llevabas con los demás, como te veían los demás chicos, porque es la verdad, mucho de nuestros antiguos amigos te veían con otros ojos, pero tú nunca te enterabas.- esa confesión te sorprendió, porque para ti, todos los que te rodeaban eran eso, tus amigos.- y tu siempre les regalabas sonrisas, eso me dio miedo, porque pensé que podías dejarme, pensé que alguien podía ocupar mi lugar, por eso no quería arreglar nada, ya que siempre pensaba que querías decirme que hiciéramos como si nada hubiera pasado y cuando dejaste de insistir, el miedo creció mas y mas, hasta que al inicio de este año, tu actitud conmigo cambio, comenzó el vaivén entre tú y yo, y eso me alegro mucho, pero las dudas seguían carcomiéndome, es por eso que nunca quise seguir adelante.

- Después dejaste de prestarme la misma atención y comenzaste a llevar más con otros chicos, vi como eras amable, como tus atenciones cambiaban de dueño, y poco a poco los celos hicieron presencia en mí, no quería que vieras a otra persona como me veías a mí, no quería que tus pensamientos y tu poesía se inspirara en otra persona que no fuese yo.- eso ultimo te sorprendió, porque él pensaba igual que tu- Así que tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para evitar eso, te seguía y vigilaba las platicas que tenias con los demás y cuando sabia que te pedirían algo interrumpía ese momento.- se detuvo un minuto, pero solo para tomar aire, porque siguió hablando.

- La verdad es que ya no sabía que pensar, estaba consciente que lo que hacía era algo malo, pero no dejaba de hacerlo. No fue sino hasta que Gerald me encarara en mi cuarto hasta lograr hacer que abriera los ojos, me permitió ver el amor que en verdad te tenía. Quería confesártelo, pero ahora eras tú la que no tenía el tiempo y cuando por fin me llamaste hoy, mi corazón se acelero como no tienes idea. Pero nunca supe cómo empezar, y ahora vienes y me dices eso.- termino, pero apretó mas su abrazo y cuando pensaste que ya no tenía nada más que decir, continuo.

- En verdad te amo.- te confeso- perdona si no fue el mejor momento o la mejor situación, pero es enserio cuando lo digo, te amo y no quiero que te separes de mi lado, no podría soportar el verte en brazos de alguien más.

En verdad que no te esperabas eso, tu lo único que pudiste hacer fue alzar tu mirada, la cual estaba pegada a su pecho, y viste sus ojos, esos que para ti siempre han sido una ventana abierta, y lo que contemplaste provoco que una corriente te recorriera por la espalda, pues era sinceridad, el no había mentido.

No pudiste contestar pues enseguida te tomo por la barbilla y te volvió a besar, pero esta vez le correspondiste desde el principio. No podías creerlo, ¡El se te había declarado! Querías gritar a los cuatro vientos por la alegría que comenzaba a brotar en ti.

-Eres un tonto cabeza de balón- le reclamaste enseguida que separaron los labios, aunque no podías evitar que ahora fueses tú la que no quería que terminara el abrazo.

Pensabas que si lo hacía, caerías de bruces, pues no confiabas en tus piernas- las cuales no paraban de temblar.

Además, no querías que el viera las lagrimas que derramabas aunque estas fueran de felicidad. Pero poco a poco su camisa se comenzó a empapar, mas no te pregunto nada y simplemente siguió abrazándote.

Sabían que ya tendrían tiempo para hablar con más tranquilidad, podrían explicar mejor las cosas, pero este tiempo lo utilizarían para disfrutar del otro.

Ahora que por fin uno de tus sueños se ha cumplido, lo disfrutaras todo el tiempo posible, porque podía pasar cualquier cosa, además tienes otros sueños que vas a cumplir, y sabes que con él a tu lada, lograras alcanzar tus demás.


End file.
